


I’d rather be in hell with you

by kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin



Series: Hades and Persephone (Dragoncorn) [1]
Category: Princess Princess Ever After, Princess Princess Ever After (Graphic Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin/pseuds/kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin
Summary: When Sadie, the goddess of nature, returns to the underworld, and to Amira, the goddess of death, her wife has a surprise waiting for the nature-loving immortal.(A Hades and Persephone AU. That’s it that’s literally it.)
Relationships: Amira/Sadie, Amira/Sadie (Princess Princess)
Series: Hades and Persephone (Dragoncorn) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818031





	I’d rather be in hell with you

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about Greek mythology outside of Hades and Persephone, so don’t expect accuracy here.
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr: https://dragoncornisotp.tumblr.com/

The court was restless and crowded, low whispers echoed throughout the hall. It was always like this when Sadie came back to the underworld. Queen Amira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, the fabric of her black glove shifting slightly, as her other hand rested on the arm of her obsidian throne. It’d been nearly a hundred years since Sadie had become her wife, and yet her court still fawned over her like a family would a new baby. Amira folds her hands together, sighing again, gazing over the black hall as the members of her court shimmered in death.

When she first became Queen, or rather, when her family gave her the kingdom and said ‘ _good luck’_ while her brothers got the better lands, she had built the palace and much inside of it with blackened materials, her fury having been fresh in her mind. She dressed much the same way, blending into her new home, as everyone around her were mere avatar’s of themselves in life, translucent and silver, often gaunt or badly injured. It was a lonely existence, or it was before Sadie had marched to the underworld and demanded to be wed. Amira had almost scoffed at the minor goddess before her, until she saw the determined look in the woman’s eyes. She looked alive. Amira had agreed to hear her plea then. The young maiden told of her terrible sister, who claimed all the worship, never allowing her younger out of her shadow. She said that at least in the underworld, she would be known. Amira did chuckle then, asking if she was truly willing to give up the surface. Sadie had nodded, and the rest, as they say, was history.

Returning her thoughts to the present, she opened her mouth to scold her court for acting like school children, but was beaten as the door to the throne room creaked open and fanfare began to play. Amira hardly noticed, not when she can see Sadie’s golden hair moving through the crowded court, parting the spirits like a sea.

Sadie reaches the edge of the dias and bows down to her knees, one hand fisted on her chest, the other hanging limply by her side. Amira takes a moment to soak in the image of her bride. Flowers of all colors were woven into her hair and her dress seemed to shimmer like snow on a winter morning, with belling sleeves and a neckline that just exposed her collar.

“Rise.” Amira says simply, stepping down to the court’s floor, her black cloak dragging behind her. Sadie smiles softly at her, reaching up to cup the Queen’s cheek.

“I have missed you so” she murmurs softly “even with all the joys of the surface.” Amira claps her hands and the hall clears in a matter of moments, some moving and others being moved. Only then does she lean down to capture Sadie’s mouth, kissing gently, moving her hands to clasp Sadie’s waist.

“Likewise” she says when they part, resting foreheads “even with all my duties my thoughts have scarcely strayed from you.” Both gods smile.

“How is Celeste?” Sadie asks playfully “still scaring every soul that enters the underworld?”

“Still craving everything to do with cookies and missing you.” Amira says, kissing Sadie again.

“I see you two have that in common.” Sadie teases.

Amira chuckled quietly. “Come. I have something to show you.” she says softly, taking Sadie’s hand.

They walk slowly, basking in each other’s company, before reaching a pitch black door with silver vines engraved on its surface. Sadie looks questioningly at her wife, who nervously pushes open the door. Sadie gasps. A garden lay before her, clearly tended to with much care, as all the plants within it plused with life, calling to the young maiden. She reached out to one of the delicate flowers, feeling its velvety texture, the black and red petals opening wider as they recognized the nature goddess. She turns to Amira.

“Was all this for me?” She breathes, a hand coming up to clutch her chest.

“Well, I found myself missing your company so greatly that I began to cultivate the underworld’s plant life.” Amira scuffed her boot against the floor.

“You started a garden because you missed me.” Her wife asked, amusement clear. She drew closer and took the underworld god’s hands in her own. Amira bit her lip.

“Maybe.” She murmurs, looking away. Sadie had been about to laugh at her wife’s clear embarrassment, but she stopped when she saw the look in her eyes.

“And?” She pressed, leaning closer. Amira sighed.

“I stole you from your home, all the things you love-”

“I love you.” Sadie states, conviction clear. “And it was my choice to come, remember?”

“Yes, but none of the other olympians see it that way. And I’m only one thing you love, the rest of it is up there.” Amira somewhat helplessly gestures above her head. “I thought this garden might make you feel more at home.” Amira kisses the top of her bride's head, waiting for her to process what she had admitted.

“I’d rather be in hell with you, than on the surface and without.” Sadie states simply, cupping Amira’s face and kissing her softly. They part, and Amira tuges Sadie close, nuzzling into her neck.

“Introduce me to your garden, I haven’t seen many of these plants before.” Sadie says after a few minutes, pulling away to gaze into her lover’s eyes and tugging Amira’s hand up to her mouth. The Queen nodded, before pointing to the flower Sadie had first noticed.

“This is called a chivalra rose, it's said to grow when the soul of a chivalrous person enters the underworld.”

“Who was this one from?” Sadie asks as she moves to loop her arm with her wife’s.

“A king who died a year or so before we were married. He was considered wise and kind by his people.” Amira states, and Sadie smiles.

The afternoon wore into night as the two women explored the garden sharing smiles and kisses along the path that wound through the trees, flowers, and leaves. Eventually they wound up in front of the roses again.

“May I pluck one?” Sadie asks. Amira nodded her head. The nature maiden leaned down and plucked a bud from the bush before turning to her wife.

“Hold still.”

Amira does, as her wife gently weaves the blossom through her hair, and her hands drift to Sadie’s shoulders. Sadie’s hands move to the back of Amira’s neck. “Beautiful.” She murmurs.

“I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
